


On the third day he took me to the river.

by droptheother



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Psychopath Derek, nie powiem więcej bo spoiler, to drabble to praktycznie tłumaczenie piosenki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droptheother/pseuds/droptheother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chciałam kiedyś zrobić coś takiego ale w dłuższej formie, lecz doszłam do wnisku, że w sumie nie umiałabym tego napisać, a 100 słów to w sam raz. :D Miałam fazę na Nicka Cave'a i tak mnie jakoś naszło. :) Co do pozostałych prac - wciąż nie mam laptopa. Jako takie informacje na bieżąco update'owane są tutaj: facebook.com/droptheother<br/>niebetowane! </p>
<p>Tytuł: tekst z piosenki "Where the wild roses grow".</p>
    </blockquote>





	On the third day he took me to the river.

**Author's Note:**

> Chciałam kiedyś zrobić coś takiego ale w dłuższej formie, lecz doszłam do wnisku, że w sumie nie umiałabym tego napisać, a 100 słów to w sam raz. :D Miałam fazę na Nicka Cave'a i tak mnie jakoś naszło. :) Co do pozostałych prac - wciąż nie mam laptopa. Jako takie informacje na bieżąco update'owane są tutaj: facebook.com/droptheother  
> niebetowane! 
> 
> Tytuł: tekst z piosenki "Where the wild roses grow".

Kiedy Derek pierwszy raz go zobaczył, od razu wiedział, że to ten jedyny. Jego uśmiech, różowe usta, błysk w oku.

Był _ideałem_.

 

Dla Stilesa Derek był zagadką. Przynosił mu kwiaty, zabierał w piękne miejsca i patrzył w sposób, od którego chłopakowi robiło się cieplej.

Był jego pierwszym mężczyzną.

 

Trzeciego dnia spotkali się nad rzeką. Całowali się długo, jak gdyby to miał być ich ostatni raz.

Stiles ledwie dosłyszał słowa, które wypowiedział brunet, zbyt zaabsorbowany pięknem chwili.

Zdążył jedynie dostrzec błysk ostrza, zanim poczuł ciepło rozlewającej się po jego brzuchu krwi.

 

\- Piękno musi umrzeć.

Powiedział, kiedy wbijał nóż pomiędzy żebra Stilesa.


End file.
